A Storm Within The Sky
by HatchVenom
Summary: What if the attack Kilik used against Sora was a Time spacial Distortion that sent Ikki and his team into the past. Meeting these weird people called benders that are in war with other benders. Will Ikki help? Where's Sora in all this? Find out as bonds that transcends time and space are forged.


**A/n **: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. So please. I encourage improvements and critiques. I absolutely positive I will need it. I will make a valiant attempt to crossover Air gear and Avatar the last Airbender. *gulps* I cannot stress that I am a newb lol. So before I get started here is a couple of things first.

The rating is T btw

One: The Pairings will be pretty much the same. Aang/kataara sokka/suki Ikki/ringo etc. etc. etc. I feel that they should stay that way because hey they are good pairings.

Two: This story will take place between "The Day of the Black Sun" episodes of Avatar and the chapters of air gear of the end of Kilik and Soras fight.

Three: I have somewhat of an idea how this will go. As for the regalia and repairs that avatar has less tech than air gear.. well.. we have sokka for that! * looks to sokka*

_**SOKKA**_: * tinkering with something * : huh? Oh! Right that's me!

_**HATCH**_ *rolls my eyes*

Anyways. Lastly. Disclaimer! I do not own Air gear Nor Avatar or anything right guys?

_**TOPH**_: No one owns me!

Kataara whispers to toph.

_**TOPH**_: WHAT!

_**IKKI**_i: I agree with short and blind!

_**TOPH**_: What did you call me crow-boy?!

**_HATCH: _**Anyway guys here we go!

**Chapter one: The Eclipse opens**

The Day of the Eclipse and the gang stood ready. Sokka's dad just explained what everyone was supposed to do. Of course Aang was to confront the Fire Lord as he was supposed to defeat him and claim peace for the nations. But he had bigger things on his mind. He finally kissed Kataara, finally confessed his love for her. And now he was more confused than ever. Of course he was happy to kiss Kataara. And she seemed to like it too. He couldn't help to feel as if was a Last ditch effort. He knew he could die against the fire lord. He very well accepted that already. But he felt that Kataara wasn't sure still. That there was a certain distance between them that had always been there and that kiss didn't close the gap. He also thought on how to defeat the Fire Lord without killing him. He was a monk to heart. Caring for all life was what he was taught to do. As the avatar it was do whatever was necessary for peace. Avatar Roku has been making this abundantly clear. He couldn't find it in himself to take another person's life. Sure in the avatar state he had come very closer every time. The power was such a rush and he felt as if his body was some else. Someone violent and wiling to cross the very line he feared. He couldn't dwell on it though. Azula made sure he couldn't use the avatar state in there last encounter which almost cost him his life. That taught him and proved he could not rely on the avatar state. Feeling the wind on his head he looked into the water in front of him. His reflection, wavering seemed to reflect his current turmoil. He had shaved his head bald again and took to a warrior monk garb. "Ready Aang?" He turn to see Soka, Toph and, Kataara looking at him. Toph was short and blind with brunette hair. She always kept in a bun that never seemed to move in battle with the exception of bangs that hung carelessly in her face. Sokka taller than Aang an older brother to Kataara had his water tribe armor on and helmet that resemble a wolf. Then there was Kataara the love of his life. The one that his thoughts to seem to revolve around the most. "** Shes so always beautiful"** He said to himself. She had recently taken to letting her hair down since staying in the fire nation. While she still had her two braids from the top of her head to the back. She let her hair hang loose and she now wore her water tribe outfit as well. With one last look to them, Aang smiled. "Yeah…I'm ready" He looked upward to the sky noting the eclipse will be soon. There window of prime opportunity to stop this hundred year war. It's time to face the fire lord.

**-Somewhere in another place in time-**

"You're wrong Sora. I was just waiting for the right moment to take the regalia the Thorn queen possesses" A white hair man with long silky white side burn states. "Full complete" a little girl with long flowing brunette hair yells as mechanical parts rip out from her long sleeve baggy shirt which seems 2 sizes too big. "What?!" Sora yells. " Sky Regalia. Activate!" The man with silky white hair proclaims as a massive gravitational force disrupts through the tower the fighting occurred. "Sora…I'm sad." He looks down upon sora seeing the disruption target him. As the disruption was about to hit, another explosion happens on the side of the tower. Both Sora and Kilik look over to see none other than the Storm King Ikki making a dramatic entrance. Ikki has dark brunette messy hair that looks like a bird's nest. "Fuck crow! Your lucky I followed you! " A shorty with an eyepatch screamed. His hair was silky and blueish. His eye resembling one of a cats. . Him and Ikki wore matching outfits. "Hn? You're a faithful follower Agito ! Good job shark boy being concern about your emperor!" Ikki exclaimed pointing a thumb to himself with a dramatic prideful look. Agito Stared for a few seconds then shouted "YOU FUCKING IDOIT YOUR INTERFERING WITH TWO OTHER TEAMS MATCH! MIND YOU ITS BETWEEN SLEEPING FOREST AND SORA! FUCK!" Ikki ignore agito pissing him off more. "Now whats this? Sora falling to Kilik? How bro you must've fell a few pegs." He said in a mock tone. Sora growled and then smile. " To think a brat showed up to a fight between giants. You must be dumber than you look kid. " He said waving Ikki off. Ikki was about to retort before Agito cut him short. " Umm…guys. " Ikki blocked Agito. "Listen here ! I'll beat you and save Rika-nee!" Agito grew a tick mark. "FUCK! CROW!" Ikki stilled ignored him. "I'll beat my emblem on it!" Just then a large blade of wind known as the fang that blasted Ikki into a wall that collapsed on him. He burst from the rubble after a few seconds. "OW! What the hell was that for! Attacking your emperor! Treason!" He shouted stomping over to Agito. Agito's Tick mark grew bigger. "ONE! YOUR NOT AN EMPEROR! TWO YOUR INTERUPTING ANOTHER TEAMS FIGHT! AT LEAST LET THEM TIRED EACH OTHER OUT! FUCK! THREE LOOK AT THE RIFT BETWEEN SORA AND KILIK SPIRALING OUT OF CONTROL!" With that being said everyone look to see the disruption Kilik and Sleeping forest caused being to suck everything up like a vacuüm. Kilik was the first to react. "QUICK! Shut off the sky regalia. We must not-" a quick from Sora sent Kilik into the void. "Finally got rid of the only one-" Ikki punched Sora into the void after Kilik. "HA! The emperor strikes!" He gloated until a ver y large breasted woman spin at high speeds sending a kick at kick at Ikki. "Crow! Watch your back!" Agito sent a fang to intercept the woman's kick. The shock wave of the two moves connecting sent both Ikki and the woman into the void. "YOU DARE BETRAY ME! THE EMPEROR!" Ikki screamed as he fell in. Agito sweat dropped before he heard someone called him. "AGITO WHERE IS IKKI! " As A female with glassed and long red pigtails screamed as she burst in with another girl with white messy hair and a long almost silk dress known as SC and a giant metallic cross on her back. "What the hell is that!" A Boy with blonde hair and knit cap shouted. Agito sweat dropped before grabbing The boy and the girl with glasses. "Fuck! We got to go in after them! " He jumped into the void grabbing the two with him. The white hair girl simply shrugged and jumped in too. The rest of the sleeping forest team watch with their mouths to the floor. "Well If they are in there well its looks like we'll join them. " They turned around to see a large muscular man resembling Sora . "Nike!" A girl with goggles charged him, only to cut off by the ground shaking and trembling. " Well I must get going too bad I can't kill you. Sora needs me!" Nike Jumped in. Followed by a boy with a pointy hair style and half black metallic suit and a girl with her hair in short hair in loopy pins. With that the distortion rippled and collapsed in on itself exploding as it disappeared. "What just happened!" A voice screamed before everything blacked out.

**-Back in the world of the avatar.-**

Aang's day really wasn't going so well. First His group had to split up. Kataara stayed behind on the front lines with her father and other warriors to help heal and fight. Now Aang, Sokka and, Toph was searching for the Fire Lord and couldn't find him. It gets worse as they run across Azula. A ruthless princess bent on killing the avatar and claim pride to the Fire nation. To make matters worse the eclipse was starting so that meant the window of prime opportunity was closing fast and Azula was good at stalling. "That girl never stop talking about you Sokka was it?" Azula ask mockingly. Sokka was turning away trying to keep aang from falling into the bait azula sent for him but now she was targeting sokka instead of aang. "Suki!?" He ask in an angry hurt tone but refused to look back at azula. "Yes, she was quite adamant about you coming to save her. Too bad her little hero won't be able to get to her. "I'm pretty she would make a good slave for the fire nation. Or we could just kill her " Azula said with a sick smile. She was very good at pressing people's buttons. She prided herself on that. She knew she struck gold when Sokka went to attack her about to swing his sword. But as soon as he got close he was sent back by a rift opening up shaking the ground and covering the spot between them and Azula. "What the heck is that! " Toph screamed creating a earth shield and straining to hold it up . "I don't know! But Don't get near it!" Aang shouted as he took an earth bending stance to help hold the earth shield. " Azula!" Sokka shouted trying to see past the distortion. Azula on the other side was holding herself against the rocky cave walls trying not to blown away. "Avatar is this your doing!" She shouted speaking her thoughts. As soon as it happen the distortion disappeared,the wind stopped and the ground settled. "Is it safe?"Sokka asked. Both Aang and Toph slowly let down the earth shield while Azula picked herself off the ground. They saw a both with strange-looking foot wear with wheels on them with a bird nest messy hair style with strange clothing as well. A short blueish brunette hair looking boy on top of him with strange clothing and foot wear too. A girl with glasses and dressed fancy with heels and balls on the bottom. A boy with blonder hair looking for something and black pants and the same shoes as well. Then finally a man with silky white hair and a girl with messy white hair. "Ugh did anyone get the number of the bus that just hit us!?" The boy with messy hair asked. "FUCK! Stupid crow!" The blue haired boy screeched. "Uhn.."The girl with glasses rubbed her head. "My hat. My hat. That was my last hat!" The blonde haired boy said frantically. They silky white-haired man looked around while the messy white haired girl rubbed her butt and grabbed her huge metallic cross. "Who are you?" Azula asked in a cold tone interrupting them. They ignored her as the blue haired boy grabbed the messy haired boy. "You stupid crow! You could've gotten us killed! Fuck!" He screamed loudly. "Hey shorty! No one asked you to jump in after me! And What was with that fang! You trying to kill me!" The messy hair both growled gripping the shorter boys throat. " the girl with glasses was the first to take in her surroundings and try to get their attention. Trying to get in between them and stop the fighting. " Ikki and Agito stop! We should find out where we are. ! " she shouted. "Outta the way Ringo! I'm going to kill this shark and make shark teeth necklaces!" Ikki screeched heading towards the blue haired boy known as Agito. Azula grew a tick mark and started doing movements with lighting surrounding her knowing the eclipse was over and she could fire bend again. "oh no" Aang thought just as she shot lighting towards the strangers. He was about to move when he saw the boy known as Ikki smile. Ikki jumped towards the lighting and put his hands up. "Barrier!" he screamed as a dense wall of wind surrounded him blocking the lighting and dispersed against the walls.

The cavern shook alittle and the lights switch on and off for a second before turning on solidly. "Ha! Nothing compared to Black burns or Nue's lighting!" He preached with his nose held high. "No way! He deflected Azula's Lighting! With AIR!" Sokka screamed shocked. Aang looked at Ikki with curiousity and shock wondering if Ikki was another Air bender like him. It felt like a hole in his heart was closing seeing him use air like that. Just then Azula was preparing to fire another lightning bolt at them and them and this time the blonde stepped up and held his hand out. "TIME!" He said as he disappeared for a moment and reappear as Azula was suddenly on the ground slightly twitching. His wheels were burning red and the ground seared beneath him. "Nice kazu!" Ringo shouted with a smile. Aang and his friends were more than shocked now. Who were these people and how did the deflect Azula's moves so easily let alone send her to the ground in one second. They were brought out of their stupor when they heard a shout. "Fuck! We got company!" Agito yelled and he jumped up and kick the air sending a blade of wind at incoming fire nation soldiers. The air burst upon impact and shredding there armor as they dropped to the ground. "Fuck! Crow! Let's get going!" They turned around to see Aang and his ground staring at them. "Fuck! Out of our way!" Aang shook his head and turned around. "Come on! Follow us!" They ran towards the exit. "You sure this is a good idea Aang?" Sokka asked as they kept running. Aang breathed hard and look back to see they weird group of kids and man gliding across the ground with their strange shoes. "Whoever they are, they stopped Azula! They must be good! "Toph shouted keeping pace with Aang and a very skeptical Sokka. "Yeah Sokka. Besides that guy is an airbender!" Aang shouted with a sincere smile as they exited the cavern. Huffing and panting, Aang turned and walked over to Ikki holding his hand out. "Thank you for helping us. I'm Aang" Ikki looked and grinned. Slapping Aang's hand and thumb pointing to himself. "No problem for The Great Emperor of The Universe Ikki!"He said with his nose held high. Kazu and Agito facefaulted while Kilik looked indifferent. Both Ringo and Sokka slapped themselves on the head at the same time then looked each other. "You do that too!" They exclaimed in shock and happiness. "I like this guy!" Toph said walking over to Ikki and punching him in the shoulder. "Ow! Homeless girl! Why did you do that!" Toph's ear twitched and growled and she stomped the ground causing a rock to spring forth and send Ikki flying. "I'm not homeless! I'm blind!" she screamed. Ikki crashed into the wall with a grunted and stood up with a smile. " I like this girl" he said to himself . Kilik took note of the short blind brunette girl and her ability to use earth as her weapon. " Seems like the Gaia road too me." He said and the white hair girl walked over the Aang. "Hello I'm Kururu Sumeragi." She said with a slight bow. Aang laughed " Nice to meet you but you don't have to bow. " She giggle at that and looked at the others . " I'm Sokka and this short fuse right here is Toph." He said stepping in front of everyone shaking Kururu's hand. "Nice to meet you..Sokka" She said smiling then looking to toph. " Hello toph" Toph merrily smile and slugged her in the shoulder. "Nice to meet you." Kururu rubbed her arm gently. Ringo whispered to Aang. "Is she always like that?" Aang turn and blinked twice before chuckling.

" Yeah you get used to it. " He said with a slight shrug. Sokka stepped up this time. As much as I believe we should keep up with the introductions we gotta meet back up with the rest of the group the invasion has stopped and the fire nation is fighting back. " Aang turned serious and nodded, turning back to Ikki with a smile. " Your welcome to come with us. We can use another air bender. " he said with a genuine smile. " Air bender.. whats" Ringo said as Aang cut her off by jumping into the air and gliding off following by a flying lemur. "He can use the wind too!" Kazu shouted. Ikki Smiled and jumped into the air swiping his hands behind him and gliding after Aang as well. " Whoa so cool!" Sokka grinned before being picked up by Ringo. " Umm excuse me but I can run myself. " Sokka said blushing. Ringo smiled and jumped into the air twisted and turning. " But this was is faster" She smiled as Sokka held on tight. Agito cursed and followed while Kazu grabbed toph and sped after them. Kilik simply looked at kurruru and her feet and then bowed a bit. " May I?" she giggled and smile " Yes." Kilik grabbed her and followed them to meet the rest of Aang's group not noticing a figure with a baseball cap smiling devilish " Let's go guys" As the figure walked off followed by another group .


End file.
